


Fleeting Moments

by AGayGoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayGoth/pseuds/AGayGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their moments together were few and far between. It was moments like this that made them want to focus on the present and forget the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

"When did you realize that you love me?" Eve asked. Her naked form was curled up against Varia's side. She had one arm draped across the queen's waist and her faced buried in her neck. When no response was given Eve lifted her head and saw that Varia's eyes were closed in an attempt to look as if she had fallen asleep. The messenger playfully slapped the amazon's shoulder. "I'm being serious!" Eve giggled. 

Eyes still closed, Varia just smiled. Her lips kissed the top of Eve's head before she opened them. "Since I first saw you, Eve." She paused. "I never stopped loving you either."

Eve was tracing random shapes on the flat expanse of Varia's stomach. She was quiet for a moment before asking, "You stilled loved me when you hated me and wanted me dead for what I did?" Her eyes avoided looking at her lover's face and she pulled herself tighter against the amazon. 

Varia reached her hand out to Eve's chin and gently pulled so she was looking her in the eyes. "I never hated you, I hated Livia." She moved her eyes to look at the ceiling of the hut before she continued. "And I hated myself for still having feelings for you after I found out who you were and for almost turning into the next Livia." Varia let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding in and added, "I could never hate you though." 

"I wouldn't blame you if you did though."

"Eve..."

"I mean-"

"Eve," Varia cut her off and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We've already discussed this before. Just please let me enjoy this time before you have to leave again." She sank back into the bed below her. "When are you leaving?" 

"I have to leave tomorrow," the messenger watched as the queen's face fell. "So," Eve straddled the other woman's waist and pinned her arms above her head, "I'm going to make sure you enjoy our time together." She nipped at the tan neck below her and was rewarded with a long moan.


End file.
